Some radio frequency (RF) transmitters operate inefficiently with high peak to average ratios (PAR). With high PAR, the RF output is relatively low most of the time, but occasionally jumps to peak levels. A typical RF power amplifier operates most efficiently at high power or low PAR. As the power level is reduced, the efficiency decreases exponentially, and the average efficiency is less than optimal with high PAR.